1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a booting technology of a computer system, and more particularly to a computer system and method for booting under low temperature state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under a low temperature environment, a computer system (such as a notebook) usually cannot be normally activated, as discharge amount of a battery cell of the computer system under the low temperature environment is different from that under an atmospheric temperature environment. That is to say, during a booting process of the computer system, when activating a display panel or other hardware devices with high power consumption, if the power amount of the battery cell is insufficient, the computer system may suddenly shut down and be incapable of normal booting.